Spry Medical's proposed Fixator for Interlocking Nail (FIN) system seeks to reduce or eliminate the placement difficulties and operating room personnel radiation exposure related to the targeting and drilling of holes in bone corresponding to the distal screw holes in intramedullary nails (IM), thereby reducing the duration and cost of current IM nailing methods. This FIN device uses a flexible drilling system that passes along the interior of the hollow intramedullary nail, locates and passes through the hole in the nail, and then drills a hole (at a right angle from the axis of the nail) from the endosteal to the periosteal aspects of the fixed bone. The stated goal of this proposal is to optimize the life and drilling efficiency of the FIN system and then evaluate its efficacy in a cadaveric model. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE